british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Telly Addicts
Telly Addicts was a game show where teams competed to answer questions about television programmes past and present. Gameplay (Most Series) Two teams of four family members competed in a quiz game about the world of television. In early series, there was only one kind of round used on the show: The teams were shown a clip from a television programme and were asked three questions about it. Eventually, they added other rounds to the show. One of these was a round about general television (sometimes called the Channel-Hopping Round). Other rounds included: *'Sing the Sig' *'Guess the Year' *'On the Box' - The questions were written by the opposing team. *'Titles and Tunes' - The teams were shown the title sequence of one programme, and heard the theme song of another, and teams would have to correctly guess both shows. The final round of each match was called In the Spotlight, where the teams were each asked a maximum of twelve questions in one minute. Each partner was asked a maximum of three questions. At the end of the game, the family with the most points won the match. In the first two series, the show had a "winner stays on" system, meaning the winning family would stay on the show to face a new one. Eventually, this was changed to each series being played as a tournament, due to a single family, named Payne, winning almost every single game in the second series. Gameplay (Final Series) In the final series, the tournament format was dropped from the programme, and instead of two teams of four family members, three teams of two contestants competed. Frontgame Round 1: TV Clip Just like in prior series, the teams were shown a classic television clip and was asked three questions about it, earning one point for each correct answer. Round 2: 10 Things Associated With... A guest who worked on a classic programme would ask each team a question about what would be the ten best things that summed it up. The team had one minute to name as many of the ten as possible, earning one point for each correct answer. Round 3: In the Box A photograph of a mystery guest was hidden behind a multi-coloured box. Noel asked questions about general television, with correct answers opening one of the panels. Each question that was answered correctly was worth one point, and correctly guessing the celebrity scored three points. If a team incorrectly guessed the celebrity at any time, they would be frozen out for the rest of the round. After the photograph was revealed, the guest would ask a bonus question for a small prize. After this round, the team with the lowest score was eliminated. Round 4: The Pyramid One member of each team stood inside a small pyramid, and answered general television questions, earning one point for each correct answer. Round 5: World TV In this round, the teams were shown a short documentary film about a programme from another country. They then took in turns answering questions about that film. Each correct answer was worth one point, but an incorrect answer meant the other team would get a chance to answer the same question for a bonus point. Round 6: Raiders of the Lost Archive In this round, the teams were shown a board of nine categories. They would take in turns choosing a category and answering a question from it. The first question to each team was worth one point, then three, and finally five. The team with the highest score at the end of this round won the game and advanced to the endgame. Endgame: Stairway of the Stars The team was shown a stairway, with each step having either three or four names of television stars on them. For each question, Noel read a clue would be read about one of the celebrities, and they had to make their choice by standing on their name. A correct answer meant Noel continued asking questions, but an incorrect answer meant they would move down one level. If the team could get to the top within one minute, they won a holiday to the location shown in the fifth round. Failing to do so won a portable television set as a consolation prize. YouTube Links Full Episode from Series 3 Full Episode from Series 5 *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 The Grand Final of Series 8 Full Episode from Series 9 Full Episode from Series 13 (the final series) Category:Themed Quiz Category:Popular Culture Category:BBC Shows Category:Long-Running Category:1985 premieres Category:1998 endings